What are you doing?
by piper winchester
Summary: Jacob encontra seu irmão fazendo uma coisa um pouco fora do comum... Jacob/The Man in Black


**What are you doing?**

**Ship: **Jacob/The Man in Black

**Rating: **NC/17

**Então, rere, eu sempre me esqueço de dizer, mas tá na cara que o Jacob e o Homem de Preto/Indigente/Lostzilla whatever, não são meus xD são do J.J Abrams.**

**

* * *

**

Jacob caminhava pela praia, observando a fina linha do horizonte com atenção, como se estivesse procurando por alguma coisa. Parou na frente do oceano, sentindo a água molhar seus tornozelos.

Atirou uma pedrinha contra a água que se mexia com calma por causa do vento fraco e sorria levemente.

- Ah...

Um som diferente de todos os que conhecia lhe chamou a atenção. Parecia um gemido baixo ou coisa do gênero.

Jacob saiu de perto da água, seguindo o tão familiar caminho pela areia até a trilha da floresta. O som ficava mais alto a cada passo, até que ele vira uma silhueta conhecida por trás das plantas altas.

- Oh... Não... Ah... – Era uma voz de mulher que ele desconhecia. Estreitou um pouco os olhos até o ponto de ver o irmão de perfil, completamente nu, se mexendo por cima de um corpo feminino.

Aquilo lhe prendera a atenção por completo. Via os quadris de o irmão fazerem força contra a mulher, fazendo-a gemer alto e agarrá-lo. Seus olhos estavam fixos nos dela, enquanto suas bocas faziam uma estranha dança.

Jacob sentiu-se estranho. Algo mudara em seu corpo, crescera e ficara anormalmente duro.

Assustou-se de início, levando uma das mãos até aquele lugar estranho que aparecera no tecido de suas calças. Na ânsia de fazê-lo, acabou pisando num galho, que se alojara na sola de seu pé.

- Ai!

Seu irmão não notara, ocupado demais em se mexer contra a moça.

Com sorte, o galho não entrara muito fundo, possibilitando que Jacob o tirasse rapidamente, só para voltar a dar atenção para a coisa que aparecera em suas calças.

Enfiou a mão por dentro da calça, estranhando aquela "coisa" completamente dura que ali estava. Fechou a mão sobre o lugar e começou a mexê-lo, sentindo-se estranhamente feliz com aquela atitude.

Era gostoso fazer aquilo.

Jacob olhava o irmão por trás das árvores e ficava imaginando como seria fazer a mesma coisa que ele estava fazendo, se mexer contra o outro corpo, fazer aquela mulher desconhecida gritar e gemer e logo, começou a acompanhar os sons dela, primeiro bem baixinho, depois, no mesmo tom.

O homem de preto já estava saciado quando ouvira gemidos estranhos vindos de trás das árvores. Olhou a mulher nua embaixo de si e saiu de dentro dela, entregando-lhe suas roupas.

- Volte para a vila. – Dissera ríspido.

A mulher nada disse, correndo enrolada nas roupas até o lago.

Não se importou de estar nu quando abrira espaço entre as árvores, encontrando um velho conhecido.

- O que está fazendo? – Olhou o irmão mais velho com surpresa.

Jacob nada disse. Estava abaixado com as mãos dentro da calça, fazendo coisas que o faziam se sentir bem. Olhou o irmão completamente nu e se levantou.

- Ainda não me respondeu. – Resmungou o mais novo.

E nem respondera, pois decidira fazer a mesma coisa que vira o irmão fazer com a mulher. Mordera os lábios ressecados e róseos do outro com força, quase o obrigando a lhe acompanhar.

Acompanhara o irmão mais velho desajeitado. Sim, porque Jacob era realmente desajeitado, mas nada que a prática não ajudasse.

Jacob soltou os lábios do irmão e colocou as calças brancas para baixo, colando o peito a algumas árvores. Não sabia muito bem o porquê de ter feito aquilo, mas "ele" provavelmente entenderia.

A primeira coisa que fizera fora levar dois dedos à boca, deixando-os úmidos de saliva. Aproximou-se do irmão mais velho, enfiando ambos os dedos entre as nádegas do outro com uma força quase monstruosa que fez Jacob gritar.

O loiro sentiu algo molhado lhe invadir, abrindo espaço em seu corpo para outra coisa que ele desconhecia. Estava na expectativa, seus dedos formigavam e seus ombros estavam tensos demais até o momento em que a coisa que lhe invadira saíra de dentro dele, sendo trocada por outra.

Bem maior e mais grossa.

Forçou-se para dentro do corpo do irmão. Sabia que ele não demoraria muito para atingir seu ápice, portanto, enterrou-se com certa pressa até senti-lo tombar a cabeça em seu ombro, caindo totalmente exausto.

Jacob só queria dormir naquele momento, colado ao irmão mais novo.

O homem de preto sorriu de canto, saindo de dentro do irmão do mesmo jeito que entrara, subindo as calças brancas de Jacob com cuidado, colocando-o deitado no chão para poder apanhar suas roupas.

Vestiu-se rapidamente e colocou o irmão sobre o ombro, levando-o de volta para a praia.

Deitou Jacob na areia e sorriu, beijando sua testa.

- Até mais, irmão.

* * *

Sim, eu continuo sendo uma autora má que faz fics curtinhas *lixa* mwhahahaha

E alguns reviews fazem muito bem para essa autora do mal *-*

Beijos ;*


End file.
